Just One Day
by Sophia G - AnimeLover4Ever58
Summary: "Anything can happen in just one day. A blink of an eye has a power that could change everything forever." It takes Jellal to have a deja vu before he realize how his wife Erza means so much to his life more than his job and anything else even his own life. Jellal wished to wake up in a reversed time where he could set things right between him and Erza.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Like I said, some of my stories will be on a hiatus for a moment die to adjustments of story climax and ending. This short story (it was supposed to be one shot) is another file I recovered from my old laptop =) I'll post the second part tomorrow because I'm revising errors and silly parts. Hope you enjoy it :D btw, it is based on a romance film. The concept only, but the plot is different.**

* * *

 **Just One Day**

Another glorious day was given to the Fernandes couple. But it wasn't just another ordinary day for them. Today is the day they'll be celebrating their 4th wedding anniversary. Not just that, it was also the 32nd birthday of Erza Fernandes. Jellal Fernandes finally woke up and was about to explore the new and special day that has come. There, he found his lovely wife beside him who was still sleeping. He stared at her beautiful bare body that is just being covered by the white blanket, and on her long scarlet hair that was very messy after they made love last night. He smiled a little and stroked her tangled hair with his fingers.

"Hmm…" the redhead moaned and slowly opened its eyes.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." He says in a sweet tone.

"Good morning, honey."

"Happy birthday to you, I guess?"

"And, happy anniversary to us." Erza said and quickly flipped on top of her topless husband. She gave him smooches on his neck and chest. Jellal thought of work again. He remembered that today is the day he'll be getting a promotion the reason why he can't be aroused this morning because of his wife. "Ugh, Erza, you just woke up. How can you be still aggressive after last night?" He groaned. "Erza, come on, cut it out. I have work today." He slowly pushed her away.

"I love making love to you." She whispered seductively while biting her lip. "I'm gonna pound you to death right now."

"Erza,", Jellal sighed and moved his body upwards to sit with Erza on top of him. "I have work today, okay? Come on, we already made love last night. That's enough."

Erza pouted her lips like a kid that was deprived from a candy. "Stop acting like a child. Okay, fine, we'll do it again tonight. At the hotel, I promise. I'll spread rose petals on the bed, light scented candles, play romantic instrumental music and a bottle of champagne for the two of us." Jellal says and gave her lips a tender kiss. Then, he broke the kiss and slowly made his wife off his body. "Go make some breakfast, and I'll take a shower already." Erza nodded and quickly jumps off from him. She grabbed the robe from the clothes stand just next to the closet to cover up her bare body.

The couple almost had everything with them. Their families are in good terms. Jellal has a nice job position in a Journalism company. By now, he is looking forward to go to work because today is the day his boss will announce to the company members that he'll now be the new associate editor. They live in a peaceful subdivision and in a big black and white modern house.

Before everything else, Jellal only used to be a photojournalist. He wasn't as rich as he was right now, as well as Erza when she's still a 'Scarlet'. But when Jellal met Erza at a fencing competition wherein he is taking pictures for the newspaper. That day during the competition, Jellal believe that it wasn't him that captures Erza pictures, but it was Erza who has captured his attention and most importantly his heart. She wasn't his first love, but she was his great love. For him, love is absolutely unexpected. Before he used to believe that one can find the person they'll fall in love is that if they're close to one another for a long time. But when he first laid his eyes on the red-haired beauty, he felt like he was one of those characters in fairy tales who falls in love at first sight and in just one day only. In just one day, when he was only thinking of was the big task given by his boss, he gets to meet the love of his life. After the competition, he courageously approached the redhead by pretending that he accidentally bumped her, until by night he gets to invite her out to drink coffee and chat with each other.

Jellal felt like he was the luckiest guy when he got Erza's sweet yes after wooing her for almost a year. They dated for three years. For three years of dating, they built their dreams like having a big house of their own and Jellal having a high job position. Jellal wouldn't be pushed to work hard for those dreams they had if weren't for Erza. When he married Erza, she was his inspiration to every stepping stone he takes. For Erza, she saw Jellal's hard work because of her. She did not believe Jellal is lucky to have a woman like her, but she believes that she is lucky to have a man like him. She believed that everything she has given to him were worth it. Jellal also believes the same thing.

But as time passes by, there's a part of Jellal asking if giving Erza everything was really worth it. He did not want that question to always ask him, but it always does. It always jus pops in his mind to ask himself that why is he giving everything what Erza wanted when Erza couldn't even give the only thing he ever wanted from her-a child.

Right before Jellal could enter the shower, he received a text message from his boss that he has to go to work thirty minutes only for he was asked to do something special before announcing his promotion. But Jellal was stopped again when Erza suddenly barged inside the bathroom. "Erza?"

The redhead unleashed her seductive powers again. "Jellal, can we take a shower together? I just remembered I have an appointment with my OB-gyne. So, I just thought…maybe we could take a shower together and you could drop me off the clinic without being late at work. Please?" She pleaded with a smile.

"Erza, I'd like to, but I've got something more important else to do which is work. I just told like a minute ago." He scratched his head in annoyance. "My boss just texted me, he told me to go to work as early as possible because he couldn't make it at the office early. He was asking me if I could be the one who'll talk to those editors from the other companies for the meantime." Jellal could just sigh. "Erza, please cooperate with me. You know I'm not just doing this for the company, but for us and our…future baby. Just please try to understand that most of my time will be on work."

The disappointed redhead could just nod. "Look, Erza, I'm still buying some time with you. Don't worry…I'll just make up to you later. Tonight, I promise you that it'll just be you and me. We're gonna have dinner together, drink together, bath with each other and make love."

"Promise?" A smile finally brightened up the disappointed redhead.

"Promise. No work. Just you and me."

If there's one thing Erza hated about Jellal, it is being workaholic. She tries to understand him, that he is doing it for their family. But there are really times that she feels like she is just Jellal's second priority. That Jellal do cares more about work than her. Even in home, Jellal is always with his laptop and phone. She is happy that Jellal is doing well at his job that he gets a promotion every year or two. But there's a part of her that is unhappy because the higher the position of his promotion, the more distant he becomes. She wanted to have a job instead of spending everyday of her life alone in the house or wasting the money Jellal gives her by shopping clothes and appliances. But Jellal doesn't want her to. Jellal just wants her to rest, stay healthy and be free from stress. For her, it's kind of unfair because she feels lonely. And, whenever Jellal is at home during weekends and holidays, she felt like Jellal is cheating on her with its laptop and phone.

The scent of fried bacon and eggs can be smelled on the staircase. As Jellal walks down to the staircase, he felt like the smoke of frying pan was luring him, saying that he should eat first before going to work. But he kept telling himself, 'no'. He will not fall on his wife's bait of making him not to go to work so early. As he enters the kitchen, there was Erza on the counter serving fried rice on their plates along with the perfectly fried bacon and sunnyside-ups.

"Let's eat." She says, while pouring the black coffee on his mug.

"Erza, I think I'll have to skip breakfast or just eat at my office. Maybe you could just pack my food, and I'll just drink my coffee right now."

Erza, again, felt disappointed. "You're not eating breakfast with me again?"

"I…I'm sorry, but I really have to go."

Erza just gave him a nod and turned around back at the kitchen counter to start packing up his food. Jellal could sense that he got her disappointed three times already for the morning. He walked towards to her, and snaked his arms around her waist with his chin on her shoulder. "Hey, are you mad at me?" He asked.

"No…I just…" Erza stammered, not sure if she'll directly tell her husband what's playing in her mind. "Never mind." She shook her head and goes back in packing his food. "What a…nice anniversary morning." She scoffs and plastered fake smile. Jellal, instead of letting her go and show her a bit of his annoyance of her being a cause of delay, he wrapped his arms around her waist tight. "Don't worry. Tomorrow we'll have breakfast in bed together. It's just morning. Tonight, I'll make sure this will be our best anniversary year and your best birthday with me."

Erza could just nod and force a pure smile, expecting her beloved husband to keep its promises by the end of their most special day in a year. She turned around to face him. "Okay. I'm expecting you will." But deep inside her, something is telling her that Jellal having a promotion at the day of their wedding anniversary and her birthday might distract him from spending more time with her. But then, she just decided not to judge the next few hours of their special day.

Jellal left early to go to work, leaving Erza all alone in their house again, which Erza got used to already. Erza just forcefully eat the food she cooked for her and Jellal even if she suddenly lost the appetite to eat. Those sunny side-ups and strips of bacon she perfectly fried, she wasn't able to enjoy it without Jellal. As usual, she'll do the dishes and clean up the kitchen before she starts doing something else. Erza wasn't just used to it, but rather sick of her lifestyle already.

There are so many things during her single years that she wanted to do again. Aside from shopping and hanging out with her circle of friends, she wanted to have a job again. Wherein she has automatically something to do on weekdays, unlike now that she's unemployed, she'll have to explore every part of their house or the city in order to think of something to do. She wanted to go fencing again, competing and sparring with some friends. But she knew that she can never go fence again, especially Jellal won't let her due to the accident that has happened during her last match for the past three years wherein she badly fractured her leg. That was one of the awful moments of her fencing life. During her match with one of the greatest fencer, Kagura Mikazuchi who was known for its speed attack made her twist her leg during the match. Because of that incident, Jellal also don't want her to go back to ballroom dancing anymore. She's trying, trying to understand her husband, telling herself that he was just concerned for her. But as time passed by, she's been questioning herself already, if following what her husband thinks that is best for her for years was worth it?

Erza just went up to their bedroom. She had nothing to do, and she knew it. Before, she could still hang out with her friends, but now their lives have already changed. Most of her friends who got married moved out of the country where they'll start their own life and family. Some of them had bigger responsibilities to focus on already because they already had children, which Erza and Jellal still don't have. Erza just prepared a small suitcase where she packed her swimsuit, casual clothes and her sexiest underwear for their two-day wedding anniversary celebration in a five-star hotel. She pulled out the new dress that she'll be wearing tonight.

And, her gift for her beloved husband.

She has two gifts for him.

She started to wrap the rectangular box with a silver gift wrapper that contains the tuxedo she bought.

Next is the small rectangular white stick with two red lines that she's been staring with a smile. It may not have an expensive worth in price tag as the tuxedo she bought, but for her, that small thing she's about to give Jellal is much worthy than any material things. Her hand crawled up to her belly. "Hey, baby." She whispered to her belly. "Sorry for keeping you for two and a half months. Just a little more patience because today is the day your daddy will meet you."

Erza thought she wouldn't be able to bear a child, which is the only thing Jellal has been wanting from her. A year after their marriage, when they started to worry why Erza wasn't able to get pregnant. When they consulted a doctor and questioned about some certain things that could be the reason why they can't bear a child. What made Erza very sad is because of the damage that has been done on her reproductive organs during the time her uncle was abusing her. Jellal was also disappointed, thinking that he can no longer be a good father as his father. But then, Jellal just hoped and prayed along with his wife that one day they'll be given a chance to bear a child. And, now, they're having one which Erza considers as a miracle.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: chapter two :D sorry for some grammatical errors and typographical errors, of ever there are so many. This chapter contains mature scenes, so you've been warned. Btw, this short story is based on a romance movie, but the plot is kind of different. If you'll be able to keep in touch with the next two chapters you may have a hint what movie is this.**

 **Please review and follow after reading :D**

Ooooooooooooooooo

The most unfortunate thing that Jellal thinks he had for the beginning of his special day was getting stuck into a traffic due to two drivers who bumped each other's car arguing in the middle of the road. He can't be late for work! Not that his boss was expecting him to do something very important which can improve more of his performance. Jellal could just hit the steering wheel of his car as he checks the time in his wristwatch, where it is indicated that he inly got exactly ten minutes before the given time of his boss. If only he could kick the asses of those two immature drivers who are arguing in the middle of the road at rush hour. He wondered why isn't there anyone, a traffic enforcer or a police coming to stop those two. He told himself that if the argument lasted for another five minutes, he's gonna get out of his car and do what he has to do.

But then, he was suddenly stopped when he heard a fast crack sound of something inside his car. At first he thought it was his eyeglasses that just fell off from his collar. Then, he realized it was his TechnoMarine watch.

"Shit!", he cussed.

Aside from getting stuck in a traffic caused by two idiots, what worse things are to come for him this day? His TechnoMarine watch just broke because he is careless. And it was Erza's wedding anniversary gift to him two years ago. Erza earned so much money even if she has no job just to buy it for him as a gift, and now it is broken. Great! How will he tell her about it? But for him, it is not the perfect time for him to think about it. He just removed his watch and slid it inside his pocket and just started driving into a street where he could go to his office as soon as possible.

Jellal arrived about fifteen minutes late at the expected time given to him by his boss. He was supposed to substitute his boss for the meantime in meeting some special clients, but he kind of failed in doing so. The clients felt a little bit disappointment for not being able to meet on the given time, which they think it was unprofessional.

"Jellal, what valid reason do you have for you to fail in doing some important thing I have told you to do so?" A man in mid-40's scolded Jellal. "I was expecting you won't be able to disappoint me just as they."

The bluenette could just sigh and scratch his head. "I'm sorry, sir. I got stuck in a traffic. I know it isn't a valid reason, but don't worry. I'll make up by making sure they'll accept our proposals."

"You better be because I'm expecting a lot from you. I'm about to announce the company who'll be the next associate editor of the paper, which is you. So, give me enough reason to entrust that position to you and think that it will be worth it. Being hardworking is not enough, but you have to be disciplined and be on time always. I'm sure you don't want all of your hard works from being a coffee courier and photojournalist to associate editor be wasted. His boss lectured. "Yes." He just nodded.

"You have a presentation this morning, so be prepared. And another one after lunch." His boss reminded. "Okay, you're dismissed. I'll see you at the conference room later." Then, the bluenette left his boss on its office, where he could just walk annoyingly while proceeding on his workstation.

For Jellal, this day won't be as easy as Erza thinks. For a workaholic person like him, will he be able to manage his time between work and his wife especially today is their wedding anniversary and his wife's birthday?

Jellal is normally a workaholic and hardworking person ever since he was a student. He always aims for the best position. No wonder why he was able to graduate with an honor in high school and college. He's not the typical person who uses a laptop and iPad to open social media websites, play games or watch porn, but to study. A book is always stuck on his nose wherever he goes. His family were expecting a lot from him just as his boss. So, no wonder he'll do anything and everything in order to do what those people expects from him.

But Jellal being so workaholic and ambitious is not easy for Erza, especially when Jellal gets a promotion for consistent years already. The higher Jellal's position in work reaches, the more busy he was. Erza was indeed happy for his husband walking in the path to success, but there's still a sad part of her that she feels like Jellal is falling out of love from her and falling in love with its work. Jellal rarely spends quality time with her. What she hates the most is Jellal overtiming at work and going home by midnight already. Jellal will miss the delicious meal she cooked for their dinner together and miss another love making session. That kind of lifestyle has been running for years already, but how long can his wife be patient by keeping quiet mostly?

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

While laying on a small bed, a smiling teary-eyed Erza stared at the small monitor of the ultrasound which shows the black and white image of the fetus inside her womb. Her baby, their baby. They've waited for it for years, and now here it is. They will already have one just as other couples whom they envy for having a child. She faithfully prayed for it. Despite doctors saying that she can no longer bear a child anymore, she didn't believed them. She still believed on her faith that she'll be able to complete a family with Jellal.

"That's your baby, Mrs. Fernandes. 11 weeks old." The doctor said while looking at the monitor too.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" She asked.

"Oh, we can't still find out what the gender is. Your baby is just 11 weeks old. But we can find it out eight or twelve weeks before your due date. For now, your baby is just as small as a jellybean."

"Is he or she healthy?" The excited redhead asked once again.

"From the tests we have done earlier, I can say your baby is healthy. But still, we have to observe you two every week for us to see if there's any chances for you to experience a sensitive pregnancy." The doctor said and stood up from the small stool. "You can get up already, Mrs. Fernandes."

They both went back in the small desk where they'll be discussing more about the pregnancy. The doctor recorded the results of the tests they've made and listed down those vitamins she'll have to take. They discussed the do's and don't's during pregnancy. Erza couldn't sit and simply calm for a moment. She couldn't wait for Jellal to come home and go to the restaurant where they'll be eating dinner together, so she can finally announce her pregnancy. Definitely, Jellal will be happy.

"Your pregnancy is a miracle, I'd say. I hope you and your husband will take care of this baby together. I've witnessed all the hardships you've been through just to bear a child again." The doctor said with a smile. "Your baby is a gift."

"I know." Erza agreed. Her hand went down to her tummy which has a bump already. "This baby will open the new chapter of our lives."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As Erza steps down from the taxi cab she rode to get home. Right before she pull out the door key from her purse, she immediately noticed that someone has unlocked the door and git inside their house. She quickly went inside to check it out of ever their house was robbed. As she got inside, she quickly ran to their living room, to the kitchen and up to their bedroom. She was expecting to find missing jewelries and gadgets, but it turned out that the house was exactly the same as she left it earlier.

But it was impossible that she just forgot to lock the door because she never forgets to lock the door especially she is an obsessive compulsive person.

Until, she heard a man's voice coming from the hallway. "Erza..." She was right! Someone has entered their house.

"W-who's there?!" She quickly grabbed the vase from the nightstand.

A man in mid 50's who's wearing black jacket and pants showed up which made Erza drop the vase and just walk backwards in fear instead. "Y-you?" She trembled in fear. "H-how did you get out from jail?!" The man let out an evil chuckle. "Oh, Erza, it's been a while. Still afraid of me?"

"B-back off!" Erza yelled as she realized she can no longer take another step backwards because of the wall. "O-or I'll call Jellal And the cops!" She threatened, but the man just laughed at her.

"Jellal," he scoffed. "That boy who stole you from me."

"He didn't stole me from you! And I was never yours! He saved me from a monster who was you!"

The man just kept laughing evilly and walked towards to the frightened redhead, until he got her cornered helplessly and scared. Erza Scarlet who was known for being brave could just cry and hug her knees in fear. The man cupped her cheek. "You're really beautiful, Erza. I miss making love with you..." He said maniacally.

"No! Stop! Don't touch me!" Erza screamed helplessly, struggling from his hands. The man stroked her long scarlet hair while giving her a manically lustful gaze. "You're mine. Remember that, Erza. Jellal may have you right now, but I vow to take back what's mine. I'm the one who touched your body first, so you're mine. You're mine!" Then, he forced his lips on hers by pinning her on the corner of the walls.

Erza muffled and cried helplessly. Everything started to flashback in her mind. The scene, the scent of his alcoholic breath and the pain of being forced. "Jellal!" She cried as the man's hands went down to the valley of her breasts. "Please, please! Have pity on me! I've had enough! Don't hurt me again! I'm pregnant!"

The man suddenly lets go of her. And formed another evil smile on its lips. "Pregnant?"

"P-please, let me go. You had me already for years. I've had enough already!" The helpless redhead cried. The man cupped her cheek again and moved its lips close to her ear. "Just remember this, Erza. You are mine. And if I can't have you, then no one else can." Then, he left her. He disappeared in the room just as a popped bubble by running outside the room and the house.

Erza could just cry on the corner, hugging her knees as the deepest and darkest part of her life flashes back in her mind.

 _The 18 year-old Erza Scarlet was peacefully sleeping on her bed in the middle of the night. Her life was perfectly normal before her uncle enters her room and sat on her bed. His uncle lustfully gazed at her flawless skin, perfectly curved body and long scarlet hair. Until, his uncle couldn't just stand staring at her for long. He started kissing her lips, neck and down to the sensitive parts of her body while undressing her._

 _"Uncle! What are you-!" She was about to scream, but her uncle pointed a knife at her._

 _"Scream or you'll die." He threatened her while giving her a maniac beam. He covered her mouth with his palm that Erza could just muffle and cry in pain as he forcefully undresses her and taste those private parts of body. What Erza couldn't take is the pain when her uncle forcefully slammed itself inside her. It was her first time and yet he was being rough on her. She wasn't able to do anything to defend herself. She felt so weak. Her uncle just kept pounding itself inside her, pleasuring itself. Her whole life was shattered at that moment. When her uncle got tired, he released its shot inside her without any caution that she might get pregnant. He just left her naked and crying in her bedroom._

That time when Erza was being abused by her own uncle, it was such failure for her parents to be parents. They chose their work over their only daughter. They weren't able to do their job as parents which is to protect their child. They left Erza on its uncle while they'll have to stay out of the country for three years. Inside that three years, Erza suffered under her own uncle's hands. Her whole womanhood, dignity and pride was stripped off from her.

The reason why she couldn't live without Jellal is because he is her savior. Jellal was the one who saved her from that monster. Jellal was truly the man who respected her womahood, and accepted the way she is. She felt safe with him all the time. But what about now that Jellal is very busy at work and the monster has returned?

Meanwhile, When Jellal was in the middle of his important presentation. The presentation was being interrupted several times which pisses off the audience. It was Erza and the cops demanding to speak with the victim's husband, which is him. He was worried for his wife, especially her uncle just escaped from prison. But as the same time, he is in the middle of a presentation where his dreams lies.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, there! Sorry if I havent updated this for months. I have to admit I almost forgot about this story. It's a good thing I'm only revising it, since it's an old story of mine.**

 **By the way, flashback scenes in erza's past is rated SPG XD it has too much sexual violence, but don't worry it won't be shown again in the next next chapter. So warning...there's a lime in this chapter.**

 **Please review after reading .**

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After speaking with the cops regarding the threat of her Uncle, Erza could just lock herself inside their bedroom while hugging herself so tight. She hasn't contact Jellal yet. Jellal isn't answering her calls. The cops were only able to contact Jellal when they called the main desk of the company he is working at, so they would be able to at least inform him about what happened. Unfortunately, Jellal kept on insisting to just mind her after a while for he is in the middle of his big presentation.

Erza never felt so scared like this. Her psycho Uncle who was obsessed at her is the only one who makes her feel this scared and weak. Not because she is unable to do to fight back, but because of the trauma she have with her until now. She was Erza Scarlet. One of the most fearless fencers of Fiore. Who would expect Erza Scarlet to be afraid of her uncle? Her case with her uncle is protected from the media, avoiding it to be broadcasted all over the country or the world. She wouldn't want people talking about her. How dirty she was for being touched by her own uncle. She wanted privacy and peace in her life, which she thought she already aimed when her uncle was finally sentenced to jail. But who would expect that his uncle would be able to escape from prison and show up to her again after years when she is already peacefully living with her husband?

She kept hugging herself. She felt like she needed to protect her own body and self again. For now, she knew she can't guarantee her safety yet. Not with her own husband minding its presentation first over her who's being threatened once again by the man who destroyed her womanhood, dignity and the reason why she couldn't bear a child easily. She needs to protect the unborn child inside her too. She won't let that man destroy her own family. But despite her desires to fight back fearlessly for her the family she has right now, she cannot deny the fact those traumatic memories from the past keeps haunting her. How her own uncle and family member destroyed her. How she was almost killed physically, sexually and psychologically from the abuse she faced for three years.

 _"Uncle, please don't! Please stop..."_ _She recalled her eighteen-year-old self struggling from her uncle as she was being forcibly undressed. But she failed in doing so. Her uncle kept hitting her face and stomach until she loses strength to struggle up to the point she'll just surrender her own body._

 _"I've always wanted to do this with you, Erza. Ever since you're young, I knew you'd grow up beautifully. You're a goddess..." She recalled how her uncle kept giving her that sadistic and maniacal look. Then, he started doing what he wanted to do with her. She recalled what his uncle always tell her whenever he was done doing it with her. "...the only man for you is just me. If I see you with another man, you wouldn't want to know what'll happen. You're mine..."_

Those words echoed on her mind. She felt like her mind was forcibly taking her back at that place.

 _"You see how your friend looked like at his casket?! I'm responsible for his death. So if you tell someone again, expect to see another person you love in a casket again." Her uncle laughed evilly and sadistically with no heart._

Her uncle call it 'love making', but for her it was the worst thing a man could ever do aside from cheating. It's not making love! He is raping her. Forcing her to take off her clothes' force to touch and kiss her body, force an intercourse with her and then threaten her if she doesn't shut her mouth.

As Erza kept recalling how she was abused, she could only wish for Jellal to go home already to comfort her and protect her from her evil uncle.

Oooooooooooooo

While Erza was at home, praying that nothing bad would happen to her, Jellal is on a bar just near the place where he is working. By three in the afternoon just after his presentation, he sneaked out of the company building just to drink. He isn't drinking because he wants to celebrate for having a successful presentation and agreement with those professional men, but because he nearly lost his job. If he just nearly lost his job, what he lost fully is the promotion his boss is about to give him just that moment at the conference room. They were just waiting for him to finish his presentation and his boss was about to announce his promotion already. The problem is he got distracted in the middle of his presentation at the point when everyone is so focused on what he is doing. His boss didn't want to reschedule the presentation for it was the given and official date of those professional company managers. It was also Jellal who insisted to continue the presentation before going home after his wife for it was the most awaited day of his life.

He turned off his mobile phone so Erza or someone else wouldn't call him in the middle of his presentation, and yet the police officers called at the main desk. Resulting it to make him more panic to go home soon and rush his presentation which also resulted him to be so distracted. The foreign professionals weren't impressed at him that much, it also reflected on the company's professionalism. Jellal got scold just right after they went out from the conference room and that's when he heard the most unpleasant words in his career. That he won't have a promotion anymore, and he's gonna have to go back from level one in order to impress and gain his boss' trust again.

He felt like his efforts and preparations were just plainly thrown away. He prepared himself for this day for almost months. He spent working overtime at his office, almost the whole night and even spending the whole weekends with it. No wonder why Erza sometimes feels like Jellal is cheating on her on his work, to the point he spends more time with it than his own wife. Now that he just lost what he's been working hard for, he felt like he also lost half of his life. Not that he almost gave half of his life on it just to achieve a promotion every one and a half year, but he is a little bit confused if ever Erza was to be blamed for what happened. He keeps throwing that thought away from his mind for he does know that Erza is not really at fault for having him distracted and interrupted in the middle of his presentation. But, given that it's not really Erza's fault, he suddenly thought that would it happen if only he didn't ask Erza to marry him. He wonders if he didn't married someone like Erza who sent someone in jail for being abused, would he be suddenly interrupted by the officers.

Knowing the man who abused his wife mercilessly before escaped from prison, he is thinking if ever it is worse than having all of his efforts in work thrown away. Until now that his wife's life is in danger, he is a lot worrying for what might happen to his career the following day onwards. Being the husband of a woman who have lived in a dark past, he should be rushing home already to comfort and calm his wife and to secure her safety as much as possible. But with his condition right now that he is overthinking of his work than his wife, what could be the best description of him as a husband?

He took another sip from his drink. He doesn't seem to care that much of the bitter taste. All he wants is to at least calm himself after losing the stepping stone that is almost close to his dreams.

"Hey, Jellal." He heard a familiar flirtatious voice of a woman that just sat at the barstool beside him.

He almost dropped his jaw to see the woman.

The woman who happened to be his first love.

The woman who was his first girlfriend.

And the woman who first made his heart broken.

"Ultear?" He gasped in surprise.

"Long time no see, Jellal. It's been, what, three or four years?" The dark purple-haired girl greeted him casually.

Jellal, whenever he'll remember about Ultear, he doesn't see her anymore just simply as the woman who first made her experience what it's like to have such an almost perfect love life. But rather, he now sees her as a two-timing and ungrateful slutty ex-girlfriend. Jellal admits that until now he misses those moments she used to share with her a little. Ever since their Senior high school they've been dating already, until half year after he graduated from his Journalism course. They went into the same college as well. They rented an apartment near the university they're studying instead of renting a dorm like usual students. He lived in with her for like four or five years to be estimated. He thought that living with her that long under a single roof is enough to prove that they can work out their relationship until they become fully adults. Unfortunately, what happened didn't just turned as Jellal imagined it to be.

A year ago before he meets Erza, he was about to surprise Ultear with a gift and large bouquet of flowers along with a ticket to a luxury ship, but he felt like his heart shattering into pieces and his world when he caught her having sex with some old rich bachelor. What's worse is that she was doing it on their bed which hurts him the most. He felt so shattered, unloved and unappreciated. He kept asking himself that time if ever he had done something wrong or something that made Ultear feel unloved. Due to his madness an anger, he told her that if she hasn't packed up her things in an hour and leave the house, he'll kill her. They didn't had the chance to at least talk or have a formal break up after that day. And it's been four years since the last time they saw each other. Ultear, since she can't find a place to live in, she decided to just fly on Bosco along with Meredy, away from Jellal who could kill her that time.

"What do you want, Ultear? Did you come back just to interfere with my peaceful life?" He told her sarcastically, more likely greeting her in a rude manner. Ultear just laughed at him, in a joking and funny manner though. "Oh no, I didn't of course. I'm just here to visit my family and attend my Uncle's funeral." She said, laughing softly. "I was just walking on my way to a travel bookstore, then I spotted you from that big glass window. Hmm, how are you, I guess? I heard you got married already?"

"Yes, I am married. So get lost before anyone finds out we are here." Jellal hisses, and took another sip from his drink. Ultear chuckled, "You're really silly, Jellal. We are not doing anything aside from talking, having a little chat after not seeing each other for years after a bad breakup as well. I do know you are married already, and let me guess...you married the famous fencer, Erza Scarlet." She acted casually.

Jellal did not answer, but he just took another sip from his wine glass so he could finish his drink already and go home. "I think that's a yes. I do know you married Erza. What I really wanted to ask you...is your marriage with her happy and worth-living for?" She asked unawarely of what might he think and feel about it. The alcohol is taking a little effect on Jellal already, especially he isn't drinking it lightly, but he takes a sip every split minute and order another one if he finishes drinking one.

"You...you don't care if I'm happy with Erza or not." He said, feeling a little bit woozy already.

"She must be good in bed." She chuckled. "She used to have sex with her own uncle everyday before, right?" Then she let out a laugh, which she thinks is just a joke.

"Don't say that! She didn't want it to happen to her!" He clenched his gist closed and gritted his teeth in annoyance for hearing unpleasant words about his wife.

"Maybe at first, she didn't liked what her uncle is doing to her. But of course, she wouldn't admit to everyone that there are times she is screaming in pleasure while doing it with her uncle." She bad mouthed. "Let me ask you something...did you feel any pleasure with her when you first did it with her? Or did she even feel that kind of pleasure that she was able to give her uncle? Hmm, I guess not, because she's already wore out when you married her. She's a dirty woman, I don't know what you saw in her. Did you just pitied her that's why?"

Ultear started taking advantage of the sudden unconsciousness of his mind. The alcohol started taking effect on him already for he takes a sip of his drink every split second. His ex-girlfriend started massaging his back, teasing him. "I heard about your promotion just now. A friend of mine told me you were distracted from your presentation because Erza keeps on calling you. You know Jellal...do you think if you didn't marry someone who's got a dark past, you would lose your promotion? Well, let's say not just about the promotion, but also your whole life. You're also getting affected because of the past she had."

Jellal with his unconscious mind said, "But I love her. And I'm willing to accept her whatever she is...", before he finished his drink.

Ultear laughed at him, mocking him for saying how much he loves Erza. "Well, who do you love the most, Jellal? Your wife or work? Knowing you as a workaholic person since high school, I know your work and promotion is much important for you."

"Ultear..."

"Jellal...I can help you get your promotion back, you know." She seduced as if she was hypnotizing him already. "All I ask for is to spend time with me just this day. Let's catch up after not seeing each other for years. Come with me to my apartment." Then, she pressed her lips against his. The kiss lasted for more than five seconds before she breaks it. But, Jellal who is currently out of mind, begged more for her kiss, until they started making out in the bar already.

Jellal had clearly no idea what he was doing. He isn't sure if it was because he feels like it's Erza. Was it because he missed the woman he first loved? Or was it because he wanted to see how it feels like to make out or make love with a woman who isn't wore out as Erza?

He begged for more, until he got lured by the seductive yet brainwashing woman onto its car. He is still woozy that he couldn't even recognize the face of the woman with her already. But all he knew is that as they arrive into a studio apartment, he landed on the bed along with his former lover. They started kissing and touching each other's body. Until, he could no longer wait to take off the woman's clothing, and so he did. In split minutes, he didn't realized he just officially slept with a woman aside from his wife. All he knew is that he wanted to be with a woman who isn't dirty, which is just terribly wrong...


	4. Chapter 4

Jellal slowly opened his eyes to wake up after a long tiring nap. He felt like as if his whole body was numbed after being punched several times. He felt so lazy to get up, his head a little bit aching as well. He could barely flip his body on the opposite side of the bed. All he could do is touch his aching head. he could barely recall how he got into his bed. All he could remember is losing the promotion and going to the nearest bar where he almost drank alcohol to death just to get over from what he lost, then...

"Shit." He cussed.

He managed to forgot how lazy he is to get up and his head aching a little bit. All of those banished, when he just realized he isn't in his bedroom with Erza. That he was in some else's bedroom whom he could hardly recognize. What's worse is that he found himself naked under the blanket? It's impossible that it he just made love with Erza at the hotel they reserved for their anniversary. It doesn't look like a hotel room. But a studio-type apartment. He quickly moved his body upwards to sit on the bed and study the place further. That's when he also realized that his doubt was right the moment he finds himself naked in someone else's bed. He found the dark-haired girl who was also responsible of his actions when he's drunk and who was his ex-lover. She was naked under the blanket with him, which only means one thing.

He just slept with someone else.

He just officially cheated on Erza.

On their wedding anniversary day.

"U-ultear?!" He gasped in shock.

"Hey, Jelly. I'm glad you're finally awake and back to your self already." She said flirtatiously.

Jellal knew that what just happened is a very big mistake and one thing that Erza shouldn't find out in order to keep their marriage safe. Hr jumped off the bed and quickly aimed for his clothes that were scattered on the floor after their clothes went flying earlier. He started dressing up as fast as he could just to get back home to Erza, especially when he finally got to recall everything that happened before he got drunk. Erza was harassed by her psycho and obsessed uncle who escape from prison, and yet he chose to drunk himself instead which lead him to unconsciously sleep with his ex-girlfriend.

He didn't manage to fix his long-sleeved shirt and pants neatly. He didn't wear his coat anymore, and just held it with his hand along with his tie. Just when he was about to exit, Ultear who just got dressed in her robe stopped him. "Jellal, wait!" She halted.

"What?" Jellal hissed. "Ultear, whatever the reason is why all of this happened, it's clearly a big mistake. I am drunk an I have no idea what I was doing. I am married already and I love my wife just in case I haven't told you when I was drunk."

Ultear scoffs at him, "Did you really love Erza in the first place? If you did, why were you screaming my name instead of hers?"

"Ultear, I was fucking drunk! I can't control myself. Whatever I look and how was I like when we're doing it, it's nothing. Don't assume we'll get back together again just because of a friendly-sex reunion. Let's forget about what happened already, and I have to go back to my wife." Jellal pulled the door open already but Ultear grabbed him and pinned him on the wall, kissing him forcibly. Jellal knew it was not right. He pushed Ultear and gave her the a slap.

Ultear chuckled, "Quit denying it, Jellal. I know how much you enjoyed being with me again. I guess you missed making love with a girl who isn't wore out already. Like Erza who seems to be very loose already."

"Stop! You're going too far."

"Oh, Jellal...I know we're just thinking the se thing about Erza. You're just being so defensive cause she is your wife and you stupidly kept on insisting you love her. Why don't you just admit you once hated making love with your own wife? Who used to be a famous in every Bosco for her leaked video having fun with a group of men including her uncle?"

"I love Erza, okay?! I don't fucking care about her past! It's not like she wanted to do it with- those men you are talking about!" Jellal yelled angrily, almost hitting her.

"Love her?" Ultear laughed out sarcastically. "If you love her, how come you chose to drink out all by yourself for losing your promotion, than rushing home to her after just she got harassed by the man who destroyed her?"

Jellal was stopped from what she said. He wanted to spank her already for killing him through those words. Some of words have been so insulting and harsh, but at one point, she said something regarding the truth about him. The truth about him, whether if what he did earlier evidently shows that he does love Erza. Maybe he does love Erza, but it could hardly be proved.

"I-i have to go...she's waiting for me." He said in a low tone voice and weakly grabbed for the door knob to leave. But before leaving, he heard Ultear said something. "Take care or her, Jellal." She said with a smile that unknowingly shows her true thoughts. "You never know what might happen in just one day. You have six and a half hours before midnight...before the day ends. Good luck."

Creeped out by her, Jellal could just run as fast as he could to the staircase down to the parking lot. While running, he started dialing for Erza's phone so he could at least her her sweet voice.

"Erza?"

"Jellal?! Thank god! I thought something happened to you. I keep calling every person I know at your work but nobody knows where were you. Jellal, I need you right now! I-i'm scared! Uncle, h-he escaped! He came in here and harassed me again!" She cried. Jellal suddenly felt so much guilt for not being there for her as soon as possible just when she needed him so much.

"Erza...I'm sorry. I don't think I could make it there soon. Let's just meet at the restaurant I reserved for us at 7. Let's continue our anniversary and your birthday celebration."

"B-but, i'm scared to go out. H-he might be somewhere else, stalking me!"

"Don't worry, just be careful. I'll see you at the restaurant, okay?"

"O-okay...J-jellal?"

"Yes? Anything else, honey?"

"I love you."

"I...I...I'm sorry, Erza. I love you, too." Then, guilt has already eaten his whole self when he finally hanged up the phone and quickly make his way tote restaurant she and Erza had agreed to have dinner.

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **A/N: Short chapter i know. I cut some few scenes from the original chapter file. I just included them in the next one so i could leave a cliffhanger in this chapter XD**

 **As you can see, Jellal is a total asshole. Like as usual, mostly in my stories he is an asshole and erza is one dramatic martyr lover. Well, not really all the time, based from erza's character in the anime, i mostly make her a fighter. I don't just make her a stupid lover because I want a romantic encounter between the two. For the guest reviewer who talked about it, i don't make jellal an asshole and erza a martyr without a reason. Especially in this story, there'll be a twist which I got from one of my fav romance-drama films. Just wait and find out what'll be the fruit of jellal's assholeness, and how can that one day based from the title change the way he is to erza :D**

 **Anyways, please review after reading :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Exactly ten minutes later after seven o'clock, Jellal arrived at the restaurant he reserved for him and Erza's anniversary dinner. He quickly parked his car on the roadside near the restaurant. Then, he immediately made his way inside the restaurant, where he found her stunning, beautiful red-haired wife in a sexy dress sitting on a table reserved for the two of them. He fixed his tie an coat neatly before presenting himself to his wife.

"Erza," he spoke up.

"Jellal!" Erza quickly stood up from her seat, and made herself land on her husband's chest for a tight embrace.

"Shh, it's okay, Erza. I'm here now, I won't leave you." He embraced her back, out of guilty and conscience for being such useless husband.

Erza unclasped from their embrace later on. "Jellal, why aren't you answering my calls? The cops and I've been trying to reach you-"

"I know, and I'm here now. I'm sorry, f-for not being with you when you need me." Jellal apologized, sincerely, as his self-conscience and guilt of 'accidentally' sleeping with another woman keeps killing him inside. "Alright, let's take seat already." Then, he assisted Erza back to her seat, and sat on the other chair reserved for him as well.

Erza's hand crawled on top of the table towards to Jellal's hand. She held his hand tight, while her hand trembling a bit in fear. "Jellal, I'm scared. Uncle...he harassed me earlier, and threatened me. The cops haven't find even a small trace of him. But I could sense that he is just somewhere out there, following me." She said. "What if he's planning to do something? What if he kills me o-or you? W-what if-?" She wasn't able to continue whatever she has to say when Jellal puts his finger on her lip to shut her up.

"Shh, nothing will happen to you, okay? I've called the cops earlier before I get here. They said they are doing everything to investigate how he escaped from prison, and where could he be hiding." Jellal calmed her down. "I won't let him hurt you, again." Then, Erza took his hand and made it cup her soft cheek. "I love you so much, honey." As he met her innocent eyes, guilt has completely took him over. "I-i love you too." He said back.

Then, Erza lets go of his hand, and excitedly went for her bag to get something. She pulled out a small rectangular gift box, and placed it on the table. Curiosity got Jellal as he looked at the small box. "It's my gift for you. I'm sure you'll love it. I have another one, but I left it home. But do you want me to tell you a clue so you won't get curious?" She said excitedly. Jellal was about to open the small rectangular box, but Erza stopped him from doing so. "Wait! I think you should open this later, for a thrill. This is the bet gift I'll ever give you." She said.

"I wonder what is this. Is this a...hmm, a pendant? Locket? Watch? Expensive pen? What?" Jellal wondered.

"You wait. By the way, my other gift is not that nice as this one, but surely you'll be able to use it on your new position at work." Erza said. Jellal suddenly remembered about the promotion he lost earlier...when he got distracted. Now, everything that instantly happened earlier started to refresh back into his mind.

"Erza..." He sighed hopelessly, disappointed.

"Hmm?"

"The promotion-" He was about to speak, but then his cellphone beeped when he received message from someone whom he thought that isn't that important. Not until when he saw the name of his boss on the screen. "Excuse me." He says, then immediately prepared his fingers to type for a reply.

The appetizer was served at their table a minute later. Erza just took bites from her ham and cheese roll, and several sips from her mushroom soup. While eating, she noticed how Jellal suddenly activated his serious mode when his boss sent a message for him. She wondered if it was something urgent. He hasn't spoke a single word since he got the message, and there he is, sitting. Reading a message, seriously typing for a reply and waiting for a another reply. "Jellal?" She broke the silence. "Can we go to a toy store later?" She asked, just to regain his attention.

"Why?" He asked without even looking. "Why would you want to go to a toy store? It's too early to shop for our future child's stuffs."

"Oh...t-then, maybe we could uh-" She started thinking of a topic. "Take a warm bubble bath together before going to bed?"

"I'm not sure. Please, not now, Erza. I need to talk to my boss." Jellal said in a calm voice, then again, without even bothering to look at her. Her eyes and attention has been diverted to his phone. It's like earlier they were happily talking, and now some flirty phone came to steal his attention. "Oh, thank god!" He gasped several minutes later.

"What is it?" She curiously asked.

"Later, Erza." He just said.

Erza could just sigh in disappointment. Jellal had promised her that he wouldn't do single thing that has something to do with his work at their anniversary night. Earlier when Jellal arrived, he looks like delighted to see her and even dead-worried about her situation. But now, just one message from his boss, he instantly returned to the usual him. She always wonders what kind of potion did his 'work' made him drink to make him so workaholic that he often breaks promises and forgets his main priorities already.

"I really like the food you ordered. I didn't know you can also reserve foods like tables in this restaurant. You're really good in picking." She attempted in starting a conversation once again. "How did you find out about this restaurant? Did you research or asked a friend"

"..."

"Okay...umm..." She gulped, swallowing the awkwardness inside her along with her saliva. "How about you just start...eating your food first before you answer your boss' messages?" She said sarcastically with a forced smile.

"Erza..." Jellal scratched his head irritably. "This is urgent, okay? I hope you understand." Then, tried to sound calmly in the best way he could towards her.

"I already understood you like a billion times. Like almost everyday when I always have to share my time with you with your work."

Jellal unwillingly puts his phone down to the table just to avoid an argument, and started eating instead. "Alright, alright, fine, I'll start eating just- shut up. We didn't come here to talk about my work and lack of quality time with you."

Erza retorted, "Yeah, you're not talking about work with me, but you are talking about it with your boss through your phone. Shouldn't you be making me happy tonight? It's our anniversary, and also my birthday. I almost forgot about my birthday."

"Alright, birthday girl, we'll do something later at the hotel. You want to go the bar for a drink, goat the toy store, take a bubble bath together, make love and whatever you wanna do so I could make you happy tonight before your birthday ends."

"You're not serious about this day, aren't you?" Erza scoffed. "Last year and during our previous anniversary and my birthday celebration, you are focused on us and I only. No work. No phone calls. And, no stupid boss." She forced a soft yet sarcastic laugh then.

"What do you want me to do? I said I'm going to start eating already. What's the fuss all about? I said I'm gonna do everything you want tonight."

"But it seems like you feel being forced to do so. I could tell based from your facial expression that you don't really intend to do so." She says in a neutral tone. "Jellal, I just want you to at least forget about your work and anything else just this special day for us, or just for me. I'm not being self-centered...I just feel like I'm only your second priority."

Jellal hissed, starting to feel irritated to start an argument. "Enough with the drama. If you really want to celebrate your birthday a-and our anniversary, shut up. Please, no more arguments.i've had enough of arguments this day."

"I'm not being dramatic, for god's sake!" Boiling in anger deep inside her, she suddenly yelled, causing her to catch attention from some people from the other tables. She took a deep breath before continuing. "You just don't know how I feel. Every time I want to open up to you, you shut me up because you don't want an argument. I'm so tired of my situation right now. That I feel like you don't take me seriously in any kind of situation. Earlier, the cops and I have been trying to reach you but you didn't even bother to do something to at least check on me. I needed you earlier. I was scared, and you know you're the only one I could hold on to. But from the way I experienced earlier, I'm doubting if ever you still love me."

"Neither can you understand my situation." Jellal retorted. "Do you know how hard it is to see how everything you worked for will be taken away in one blink of an eye? I worked so hard, yet in the end I get nothing but to restart from where the lowest level."

Erza wondered what he meant to say. She could just shut her mouth like what he says, for the meantime while she lends her ear to him to hear his side. "Erza...I lost the promotion. If you wanna know why...because I got terribly distracted when you-" But then Erza didn't allowed him to continue anymore. "Alright, I get ut. No wonder why yo didn't even bothered to come rushing home to me when I needed you so much. I...can't believe that damn promotion is more important than your own wife." She scoffed, while trying to fight back from her tears.

Jellal banged the table with his clenched fist annoyingly and said, "It's not just an ordinary thing, Erza. It means a lot to me. My work is half of my life. And, I'm not just doing it for myself! It's for you, a-and our baby...which I don't even know if you'll be able to give me one because your damn situation with your uncle."

Erza was struck by his words, still unable to believe what he actually thinks of her and their situation. She failed to stop her tears from falling that she could just bow while holding her belly with a small baby bump. "There, you finally said it." She faked a smile. "Thank you so much for being an honest husband. I appreciate it. I'm sorry if I'm...an infertile dirty woman. By the way, thanks for this wonderful anniversary and birthday dinner. I had fun." She said sarcastically, teary-eyed.

"Erza, wait! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Erza quickly wiped her tears away before she stands up from her chair and walk towards the exit. Jellal sighed once again, he scratched his head to ease with another conflict he had to face in the same day. He grabbed the small rectangular box Erza gave him and slid it down to the pocket of his pants. Then, he immediately chased for Erza who's already outside of the restaurant.

Erza, not even caring if people could see her waterfall-like eyes in tears, she just continued walking faster away from the crowd of people walking. Until, she ended up on an area where there are only people less than the number of fingers she has. She held on a post as her knees almost collapses on the cemented ground, then she burst into tears.

Jellal luckily ended up in the same street she ended up. He found her crying under a lamp post. Guilt has overcame him a lot. Why in one special day he was such a terrible husband? Not only he makes her feel he doesn't care for her, but again...for accidentally sleeping with his ex-girlfriend.

Just when he is about to approach Erza, the few people in the street started freaking out, screaming and running away as three consistent gunfires echoed throughout the area. Out in shock, he also docked for a minute an cover his ears until the gunfires are over. He stood up straightly once the gunfires can no longer be heard. He was safe. He was about to approach Erza, until...

Erza turned around on her own while holding her belly. Her belly that has three bloody bullet wounds. He was shocked and frozen from what he saw. Just when Erza's knees completely collapsed, he quickly tun to her and catch her from falling down.

"Erza!" He yelled. Then, later on he saw the man whom Erza feared standing from afar with a deadly gun.

He didn't hear the man whispered, "If I can't have you, then no one else can.." Them, the insane man took his life by firing the gun directly on his head, and fall on the ground with a pool of blood. But Jellal doesn't care, it was Erza whom he could only think of.

"J-jellal..." Erza breathed weakly, her eyes almost closed, she could barely see anything clearly.

"Hold on! I'm taking you to the hospital!" Jellal quickly removed his coat to tie it around her belly to lessen the blood from continuously flowing.

"...I love you..." But everything went black for Erza.

Oooooooooooooo

A/N: alright, calm down! Erza won't die hehehe xD wait for the next chapter to find out. Another cliffhanger from me.

Btw, check out my new naruto fanfic :D it's been years since the last time i wrote one.

Thanks :)

Please review after reading


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: hey, there! I'm so sorry for not updating for a long time. I've been busy at school and self-studying for entrance exams. But i will find some time to still update my other stories. I hope you understand :( Anyways, here's an update :D it's short, but it's better to have one than none. Sorry for those grammatical errors and spelling from the previous chapter. I was on a hurry writing it. And if ever there are lots of errors in this one too, sorry :( i'm trying my best to improve my writing tho.**

 **Btw, if the last scene looks familiar to you, again, this story has the same concept from a romance movie. Different plot, but same concept and idea.**

 **Brace yourselves for angst and the last scene of the chapter :D**

 **Please leave a review and follow :)**

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Jellal held Erza's hand tightly, almost sticking their skins together with blood. He could hardly look at her, see her current condition that instantly happened in one blink of an eye. The nurses wheeled her as fast as they could towards the emergency room. He just keep holding her hand no matter what. Erza's eyes are half-opened, her vision starting to get blurred little by little as her bullet wound starts reducing her chance of living. Her other hand holding Jellal's, while the other weakly holds her wounded and bloody belly.

The only thing she could feel is she is being wheeled in a stretcher and the other nurse manually pumping oxygen on her mouth, and the only thing she could see is Jellal teary-eyed and dead-worried for her case. She could literally feel nothing. She could not feel a single pain from being shot. Her whole body instantly felt numb. She considered herself lucky for she is still able to gasp for oxygen. "Erza, please, hang on. Don't give up, please fight. I won't leave you anymore, I promise." Jellal sobbed. His voice echoed on her ears. She is unsure if ever she would get mad at him or not. As the same time, she is also unsure if she should already say those three words she always tell him - for the last moment of her life.

Despite the numbness of her body and the oxygen mask in get mouth, she forced her lips to move and say, "I love you..."

After mouthing those three words, the nurse made their hands separate with each other as she was wheeled inside the emergency room. "Sir, I'm sorry, you have to wait in here."

"No! I need to know if she's gonna be okay! She needs me!" Jellal cried, his eyes still focused on Erza who's being transferred to another bed from the stretcher.

"I'm sorry, sir." The nurse said before following the other nurses inside the E. R. and closed the large door.

Jellal could still see Erza inside away through looking at the small circular window on the door. He just stood there, unable to do anything for her. He felt like those doctors inside were a lot helpful than he himself. For now, he could just pray, hope and leave Erza's life in the hands of those doctors. Yes, in fact those doctors are actually helpful and useful than him. It may be painful for him, but he dodoes know himself he was one useless husband.

Earlier if his whole attention isn't on Erza, now, it was like his whole life is jut revolving around her. He stood there outside with his fists clenched and his eyes streaming with tears. "Please...god, please, save her. Don't let her die. I need her, I can't live without her..." He prayed nervously in his mind, while trying to catch his breath.

Meanwhile, inside, the doctors started moving urgently when Erza's heartbeat monitor started beeping faster. Erza couldn't move anymore, but she still tried gasping for air with the help of the oxygen tank. A doctor ripped off her blouse and ordered a nurse to prepare the CPR to make her heartbeat normal. Outside the room, Jellal could no longer stand seeing Erza so helpless and almost lifeless. His legs collapsed on the floor while leaning his back on the wall. He could just keep whispering his prayers for Erza a regrets started killing him.

After spending minutes sitting on the floor while praying and hoping, a doctor came out from the room. "Sir..." The female doctor spoke with a low toned voice. Jellal quickly stood up, looking forward on hearing an update regarding his wife. But on the other hand, he wondered how come it was so fast.

"Doctor, how's my wife? Is she okay now?" He asked worryingly. Just when he expected a positive result an answer after his prayers, the doctor just bowed her head and released a dismaying sigh. "Sir..."

"W-what? T-tell me what happened to my wife!"

"We did everything we could." The doctor said apologetically. Jellal suddenly felt his whole world stopped right at that moment. His legs started trembling weakly, and his heart consistently skipping beats. "W-what do you mean, 'we did everything we could'?! Tell me, she's okay, right?!" He cried.

The doctor tried calming him down. "Sir, I'm sorry. But...they didn't make it." The doctor finally said. Instead of breaking down first, Jellal wondered what the doctor meant by 'they'. "I-i don't understand, 't-they'? What do you mean 'they'?"

"Oh, sir...I see you are unaware." The doctor sighed. "Your wife, by the way...is carrying a twelve week-old baby. She was shot two times directly at her womb...instantly killing the baby. And, at her heart. We tried reviving her, but she didn't make it. I'm so sorry for your loss, sir." Then, she went back inside.

During the first minutes after hearing what the doctor said, he remained calm a his legs collapsed once again on the floor. There, he sat, trying to think what the doctor said all over again. Until, he started breaking down. He started punching the wall, releasing the unbearable pain and regret inside him. "No! Nooo!" He kept screaming. Some people who are passing by the corridor have seen him, but open-minded ones do understand him. So, people just ignored him, stating that he would be able to accept his loss someday. Would he?

Oooooooooooooooooooo

 **10:26 PM**

Jellal opened the door with his weak hand, and stepped inside the morgue of the hospital. As he keeps taking steps forward towards the stretcher where a corpse lies, the remaining pieces of his heart keeps breaking once again. While walking with his weak legs and feet, he couldn't take his eyes off the corpse covered with a white cloth. As he finally reached the stretcher, he weakly moved his hand to uncover the corpse.

The moment he uncovered the corpse, there, he revealed a red-haired beauty whose beautiful eyes will never ever be seen forevermore. Tears started dripping on the redhead's cold face. She looked peaceful. Peaceful, for she will never ever encounter anymore pain in the cruel world she was born in. Life may have been unfair for her, but by the end of this day onwards, she and her unborn little angel would never feel pain anymore.

"Erza...I'm sorry." Jellal buried his face on her cold neck as he kept sobbing with sorrow. "I'm so sorry for everything! I'm such a jerk, asshole, useless husband to you...I know crying and asking for your forgiveness won't do anything, because I know you won't hear me anymore. But, Erza, I just want you to know that I love you so much, and I will regret this until the day I die. I'm sorry for not fulfilling my promise that I will protect you, take care of you and will make you feel loved all the time." He cried. His hand crawled down to her belly with two bullet wounds. "Baby...I'm sorry...daddy is such a jerk. I'm sorry if you had to suffer too. I'm sorry if I was too busy at work, and- didn't even notice it's been months since your mommy started carrying you. If only I could reverse back in time, I would do anything to set things right. I would literally do and give up everything in exchange of bringing you and your mommy back...I will, I promise. Just let it happen please..."

In just one day, he lost two precious things in his life.

 _"...even if it means sacrificing my work, money and life, I would..."_

Oooooooooooooooooo

 **11:55 PM**

Jellal could hardly sleep after everything that instantly changed his whole life and Erza's as well. There, he just laid on the bed, while staring at the huge empty space beside him where Erza used to sleep. It was like last night they were just making love at the bed, trying to conceive a child together, which he had no idea they already had one. But, he failed in protecting Erza, which resulted his baby's loss as well. He never thought it would be the last time he'll be able to make love with her. Earlier morning, he woke up with her. And, he never thought it would be the last time he'd be able to wake up and see her beautiful face.

There are so many chances he threw away because of his selfishness. He never thought it would be the last time he could take a bath with her. The last time he would be able to eat breakfast with her. The last time he could actually be helpful by comforting and being with her side when she needed him so bad. The last tome he could eat dinner and have date with her. The last time they could celebrate their anniversary and her birthday together. And...the last time he'd be able to see her alive. He could hardly imagine what would she be like the next morning he wakes up. Not in their bed, but most probably in a casket.

He opened the small rectangular box Erza gave him, which he haven't opened because of what happened. The box revealed a pregnancy test with two red lines and a folded paper. He stared at the pregnancy test with his eyes streaming with tears. It could have been the best day and night for him if he opened it with her earlier. Next, he unfolded the paper.

 _ **Dear Jellal,**_

 _ **Happy Anniversary to us!**_

 _ **Okay, I won't start any kinds of dramatic and (cheesy?) speech to flatter you. But I just simply want to tell you that I hope this little something from me would make you happy for the rest of your life.**_

 _ **My only wish is that we'd be able to survive every struggle that would be given to us, and wish for us to be good parents :) I promise to do my everything I could to be the best wife and mother to our child. It's been four years since we've been always trying hard to conceive a child, and here we already have one. Not yet born tho. I don't know if this baby inside me would be able to survive for nine months, but if we stay strong for each other, I know he/she would do.**_

 _ **Love Erza,**_

He buried his face on the mattress of the bed as he burst into tears. He hugged the pregnancy test and Erza's letter.

"If only I would be given one more day to change everything, just one day..."

Oooooooooooooooo

 **7:10 AM**

Jellal slowly opened his eyes, and blinked several times until his vision becomes clear. The first thing he saw was his wristwatch on the nightstand. He looked at the time. For him, it is already late and he should rushing on his way to work. But after everything that happened...he felt like not going to. His work was also the main root of everything. Aside from feeling unwell of not going to work neither doing something else, he wondered why the glass of his wristwatch is no longer cracked like it used to yesterday.

He took his watch and stared at it for seconds. Then, he just returned it on the nightstand, thankfully his expensive Techno Marine watch isn't broken. It has a sentimental value for it was given by Erza during their last wedding anniversary.

The pain was suddenly refreshed in his chest. He finds it hard to breath again. Later on, he spotted the small rectangular box on the nightstand he took it and hugged it to at least ease the pain in his chest.

"Open that box, and I will kill you..." He suddenly heard a familiar yet creepy voice of a woman behind him. He slowly returned the box from where he took it. Then, slowly, slowly turned around to look at whoever who speak.

"Boo!" A red-haired girl giggled.

"Aaaaaah!" He started panicking, causing him to fall off from the bed down to the carpeted floor. He suddenly wondered why was he naked, so he just grabbed the blanket to cover his bare body.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I was just kidding!" Erza approached him despite the blanket that is covering her body is being pulled off by a freaking out Jellal. She knelt on front of her and touched his cheeks. "Y-y-y-y-y-you're alive?" Jellal freaked out.

"Of course, I'm alive. When did I die?" Erza laughed. "Oh, honey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Then, she embraced him. Jellal, who's still in shock, kept trying to refresh his mind. Was he hallucinating or has he gone insane already or what?

"You're here..." He stuttered.

"Umm, yeah, cause this is out bedroom and our house that's why." She scoffed, and unclasped from their embrace. "I'm sorry...I didn't expect you to freak out when I said that. I was awakened when i heard you moaning and- sobbing? I think you are dreaming. But when I was about to wake you up, you stopped and there, you finally woke up by yourself. Anyways...happy anniversary, honey!"

 _"I was dreaming?"_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey there! I'm sorry if it has been a year since I updated this story :( But anyways here's a new chapter :D I hope you like it. Please be warned that there'll be a mature and sensitive flashback scene about Erza. So read at your own risk :) This fanfic is just a short story, so there are only 4-5 chapters left including the epilogue. Please review after reading. I would gladly accept criticisms and opinions as long as it wouldn't be delivered in a rude manner :) No hate, just love XOXO**

 **PS: I repeat, this story has the same concept as the romance film _If Only_ , but has different plot and characters, of course, since this is a Jerza/Fairy Tail fanfic :D **

* * *

**Jellal**

 _I was dreaming?_

Whenever I dream every night, it usually takes me an hour or more to remember what I dream about. But this time, I could still remember the last scene of my dream, or most probably my nightmare. If only Erza wasn't here to calm me down, I would have a hard time catching his breath and run down the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Seeing her made the throbbing pain in my chest go away. At least I get to confirm that it was all a dream and she's perfectly fine.

"Hey, Jellal." Erza cupped my cheeks. "I said happy anniversary. Forget about your dream. It's not real." Then, she embraced me, and I wrapped my arms around her as well. Losing her felt like it only happened earlier. Everything happened so fast that it tortured me mentally and emotionally. I can't even dare to imagine it happening for real. To picture our special day to be tragic and painful. But it was all a dream...it's all a dream, I have nothing to worry about. Thank God it's just a dream.

After a few seconds, I forced myself to forget about my nightmare and focus on her. "Erza...I love you. Happy anniversary." I pressed my lips against her, while I could feel her bare torso touching mine. "Happy birthday, too." I added as I pull away from her, but then she starts to act wild like she was last night while we were making love. She planted kisses on my lips, cheeks, jawline and down to my neck where she started biting me. "I'm gonna pound you to death." She whispered in my ear with a seductive voice. Her passionate kisses just make me forget about that dream where I lost her. But, again, it doesn't matter right now. As long as she's alive and kicking I have nothing to worry about.

I could feel her nipples brushing against my bare chest, which suddenly aroused me. We just did it last night, I can't believe she's trying to seduce and arouse me again. We never planned to do it last night, it just happened because she keeps on seducing and arousing me. Even if I have work to finish last night I gave her what she wanted though we were suppose to save it for our anniversary night. Who am I to often refuse making love with her over work? We may bear a child from what we did last night. Speaking of work, I have to get ready now!

I slowly pushed Erza away from sucking my neck. I guess this isn't the right time to have a romantic morning sex. I need to get ready as soon as possible because I have an important presentation at work and have my promotion be officially announced. "Erza, Erza, let's save it for tonight, shall we?" I said as I stop her from sucking on my neck. And, there she goes, pouting her lips and making her eyes look pitiful just to persuade me in giving her what she wants. "It's still early." She told me and wrapped her arms around my nape. "Erza, I have work today, okay? We just made love last night. That's enough." I explained to her while I pinched her nose, but all I get was another pout from her lips. "Stop acting like a child. Okay, fine, we'll do it again tonight. At the hotel, I promise. I'll spread rose petals on the bed, light scented candles, play romantic instrumental music and a bottle of champagne for the two of us." I sighed as I wrapped her legs around me and carried her back in our bed. We were still naked after doing it with each other last night. I took our robes from the clothes stand near our bed. I tossed her robe and wore mine to cover our body. "Go make some breakfast, and I'll take a shower already." I said before making my way towards the bathroom.

Aside from this day being our anniversary and Erza's birthday, our routine remained as it is. I'll cuddle for a few minutes with her in bed before I commit half of my life to work for a day, I'll take a shower while she makes breakfast, we either eat together or she'll pack the food for me and leave for work. But I still feel weird ever since I woke up from that unbearable nightmare, especially when our cuddling earlier was a bit similar to my dream.

* * *

I was going to step inside the shower when I received a text from my boss. He wants me at the office in thirty minutes to do something urgent before the presentation and announcing my promotion. Well, I guess I really have to make it fast. I was still stopped during my second attempt in stepping inside the shower when Erza suddenly barged in the bathroom. "Erza? What are you doing?" I raised a brow on her.

"Jellal, can we take a shower together? I just remembered I have an appointment with my OB-gyne." She said and felt a bit weird once again. "So, I just thought…maybe we could take a shower together and you could drop me off the clinic without being late at work. Please?" She pleaded with a seductive voice once again. I seriously have no idea if she really intent to come at her doctor's appointment early or simply seduce me like what she did in our bedroom few minutes ago, but whatever it is, it's making me feel a lot weird and anxious about only God knows what. This scene felt like it already happened. I unconsciously replayed my dream back in my mind. I kind of remember Erza asking me to take a shower with her, which she just did right now.

"Jellal?"

In my dream, I refused to have morning sex and take a shower with her. Now it's kind of creeping me out that the first two scenes in my dream are fresh in my mind and felt like happening for real. Like I said, I hardly remember my dreams after I woke up. I would only remember the most unforgettable parts, then often forget about the first ones. I shook my head to erase those thoughts running inside my head. I need to stop being paranoid just because of the nightmare I had. Maybe it's just a coincidence, after all those are parts of our morning routine.

"Jellal, are you okay? I'm asking if I could take a shower with you and drop me off the clinic before you go to work." She said and waved her hands at me.

I need to go to work early. I know I can't take a shower with her, it'll take us more than fifteen minutes because I know she'll touch me and seduce me like what she always does. I know that I am in a hurry. But do I feel like something is telling me to let her have what she wants just for this day…just for today.

"O-okay…come on, let's take a shower together." I answered in a stuttering voice. It took me almost a minute to respond to her request. What is wrong with me? Why am I so affected with a dream? It's not like it was real. Erza is still here with me, alive and kicking. Nothing would happen to her!

"Yay! I love you so much." She skipped merrily inside the shower first, then I followed her as I refrain from thinking about my dream happening for real.

"But no touching, okay? Let's save it for later, understood? I really need to go to work early." I reminded her.

"Aye, sir!" She gave me a salute before turning on the shower.

I wouldn't lose my job by simply taking a shower with her, right? Nothing would change, right?

* * *

I just finished taking a shower with Erza and get dressed in my formal suit and tie for work. Only ten minutes left before the given time my boss gave me, but I was surprised I was able to ask him for another thirty or forty minutes before going to work. I didn't expect him to let me do that. I've always looked at my boss as someone very strict and intimidating. Or maybe it is just because I never asked such things to him before because I was too obedient and workaholic?

As I went downstairs, I saw Erza frying eggs and bacon strips. I suddenly wondered why she took a shower first before cooking. Does she want the smoke of whatever she is cooking replace the scent of her shower gel and perfume? Or maybe she just really want to find a way to spend more time with me?

"So…you took a shower before cooking? Don't you think you wasted your Bulgari perfume?" I told her as I leaned on the counter while watching her cook. She turned around to look at me. She just smiled at me and didn't say anything as she went back to what she's cooking. I knew it. She just wanted to spend more time with me.

"You should be thankful today is your birthday. I guess the extra thirty minutes my boss gave me was actually a gift for you."

"See? I told you your boss is not a Hitler-like for you to be afraid of asking little things. You've always had a good record, attendance and performance at work. So, will you eat breakfast with me for that extra thirty minutes?" She said while putting two sunny-side ups and four strips of bacon in a plate. I nodded as an answer and there she skipped merrily towards me. "Come on, let's eat." She sat on the bar chair on the counter. She had the plates set and made coffee for each of us. She looks a lot happier this morning unlike the previous ones. I sat on the vacant bar chair beside her and started eating.

When was the last time I ate breakfast with her? Usually, I wasn't able to eat with her because of work. I wasn't able to eat breakfast with her because I'm always in a hurry to leave for work and just often ask her to pack the food for me. I wasn't able to eat lunch with her because I'm at work and I'm attending lunch meetings outside the company. As for dinner, sometimes I wasn't able to eat with her because there are times I come home late and exhausted.

* * *

We're now on our way to the clinic where Erza will meet with her Gynecologist. Every month she sets an appointment with her Gynecologist to check her reproductive health and see if when or how can we conceive a child. I hope this check up of hers would bring good news to this very special day. Out of the blue while driving, I thought about the dream I had once again. I remember the part where Erza gave me a pregnancy test as her anniversary gift to me. She was pregnant at my dream, and if my memory was correct, the letter said she hid it to me for almost three months just to surprise me in our special day. The saddest part though is that I wasn't able to hear her out because of my problems at work and her…issues with her uncle. But that's not important. I'd rather have a child next month or next year, I could wait, just don't let that dream happen for real.

Just when I was about to reach the roundabout, I suddenly had thoughts whether if I should take the road I usually drive on. The clinic Erza goes to has the same route as the company I am working at. Why do I feel like something is telling me not to take that route this time, just this time? I feel like something unfortunate is bound to happen at that route. Just when I reached the roundabout, I just felt my body automatically controlling the car to take the second route.

"Why did we go here? Isn't the clinic and your office that way?" She wondered.

"Well, I uh…I know a shortcut in this route." I just said. It's not easy to tell her I've been feeling weird since I woke up from that dream. It's not easy to tell her that I feel like I could sense and avoid those unfortunate events that are bound to come for us.

"Jellal…" She spoke once again as we are almost reaching our destination.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for, uh- driving me." She said in a shy tone. She sounds like the Erza I first met at the Fencing Competition.

"No problem. It's my duty." I told her.

"Really? Duty, huh?" She scoffed at me like what I said was just a joke. "Tell me all of these are not only because today is our anniversary and my birthday."

I wish I could tell you that I feel like all of these are because of the dream I had.

"No. I really want to do this for you. I uh- want to make up with you for all the times I was always busy at work."

"Aww, I love you." She wrapped her arms around mine.

If only we have a child, there's nothing else I would ask for. I am financially stable already and I'm an inch closer in achieving my dream career. I have the best wife in the whole wide world. Just a child to officially make us a complete family. If it wasn't for her uncle, it wouldn't be difficult for us to conceive a child.

Her uncle…I despise that man. If only it isn't a crime to kill for revenge, I would have killed that man already. He wasn't just the reason why Erza couldn't get pregnant, but he was the one who treated Erza like a pig and ravished her womanhood. Erza was so young and innocent when he ravished her. I always wished I could turn back the time and meet Erza when she was eighteen years old instead so I would have been able to take her away from that man. Erza had a dark past, but I don't care. I still love her even if I wasn't the first man to in her life. But I am very glad to be the first man, aside from her father, who respected and loved her. I remember meeting her for the first time. I fell for her at first sight, not knowing what she is going through at home. I thought she was genuinely cheerful, pure and innocent. I didn't know her life has been at stake since she was eighteen under the hands of her own family - her uncle who had an insane sexual obsession at her.

 _"Jellal, you have to see this!" My colleague called me while we were in a drinking in a bar. "She's your girlfriend, right?" Then, he showed me his phone with a sensitive video playing._

 _It was a video of Erza with six men, including her uncle. All of them were at early 60's already. There were illegal drugs and alcohol on the table beside the bed where Erza is laying, naked and crying. Those filthy old men were touching and kissing her body, including her private parts. The other one kept inserting foreign objects inside her. They would touch her womanhood and force her to scream in pleasure, which I know she never wanted. Later on, those men forced each of themselves inside her. Erza just kept crying and screaming in pain._

 _"So it is true, you are indeed a Goddess…" A man grinned at her while touching her._

 _"Uncle, please, stop…" I saw Erza begging that man._

 _"They already paid you, so quit being a drama queen. Now spread your legs, you whore!" My hand gripped on phone tight as I felt my blood boiling inside me already. They forced her to take drugs that would make her give in to whatever they want to do._

 _"Dad, please help me! Noo…Jellal! Help me! Jellal…"_

 _"Fuck!" I unconsciously threw the phone out of anger. I wanted to kill that bastard that time. I wanted to beat the shit out of him. I wasn't even there to save her from those devils. I feel so useless. I promised to protect her, but I just broke that promise._

"Hey, Jellal. Are you okay? What are you thinking about?" I was awakened when Erza spoke to me.

"Oh, right. J-just about my presentation later, honey." I lied. Of course, I don't want to suddenly open up the topic about her past. It took her a long and hard time before she fixed the broken pieces of herself.

Why am I like this anyway? Why was I thinking about her than work this day? Its not like me, to be honest. I am guilty for being work-minded at all times. But this morning just really feels different.

"Jellal!" Erza suddenly exclaimed and pouted her lips.

"W-what? You startled me. What's the matter?"

"Why is there a huge crack on your watch?" She asked and lifted my wrist in front of my face to show me the crack on the glass of the Techno Marine watch she gave me during our last anniversary.

I stared at the glass of the watch. There's really a crack. My heart started beating fast. I knew I've seen this before. My watch having a crack, which I have no idea why and how. Things are really creeping me out since I opened my eyes this day. Erza cuddling with me, Erza asking me to take a shower with her, Erza asking me to drive her to the clinic, Erza asking me to eat breakfast with her, and my watch having a crack without knowing the reason why. Now this is one creepy morning for me. I started asking myself certain questions…

Is it really just a coincidence?

Is it because of the unusual choices I make when it comes to Erza?

Is my dream happening for real?


End file.
